


Немного удачи и счастья

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Broadchurch, Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Alec and Ellie Are Already Together, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanfic, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: В команде Джозефа Чандлера новый человек. И Кенту это очень не нравится.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller, Joseph Chandler/Emerson Kent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Немного удачи и счастья

Эмерсону Кенту кажется, будто весь мир против него. Хоть иди — и снова рыдай за углом на парковке. Так он и сделает, только дождется, пока все уйдут: а то вдруг кто-нибудь опять увидит.

Новый человек в отделе — это всегда интересно. Особенно — в их невезучем отделе. Новый человек — это как глоток свежего воздуха, такого редкого на улицах Лондона. Но женщина… Кент не против женщин, ни в коем случае. Просто смотреть на то, как Чандлер улыбается, совершенно невыносимо. Потому что эта улыбка адресована не ему. А Кент так давно считает все улыбки детектив-инспектора Джозефа Чандлера. 

У них опять убийство, и все едут на место преступления. Чандлер даже открывает дверь своей машины для своей детектива-сержанта, и Кент тоже готов пойти на преступление. Из ревности. Ну невозможно же терпеть, когда Чандлер так себя ведет.

***  
Все выглядит, будто им начинает везти. Конечно, это усердие, помноженное на знания, способности, талант и что там еще. И капелька удачи. Той самой удачи, которой им не хватало слишком долго.

Майлз ворчит, что это все глупости. Удача — ничто, а вот командная сплоченность… Кент прекрасно понимает: Майлз знает, о чем говорит, ведь именно Майлз мог бы быть давно мертв, а Джо бы получил награду за поимку Потрошителя. Майлз верит в Джо. И немного верит в Кента, хоть и не всегда готов это признать. Но именно он рассказывает Кенту по секрету, что на прошлом месте работы у Элли были какие-то очень серьезные проблемы. 

— Мне сказали, что там что-то личное, — утверждает он. И Кент проклинает все: ну почему ему так не везет, почему Элли Миллер не осталась где-нибудь подальше со своими проблемами?

***  
Их всех приглашают на дружеский ужин, и Кент даже немного радуется, потому что у них давно уже не было обычных посиделок. Но только в квартире Миллер Кент узнает, что Чандлер остался в участке, у Майлза приболел ребенок, а Финли застрял в пробке и вряд ли уже приедет.

Кент порывается уйти, неудобно же оставаться одному, когда больше никто из отдела не появится. Тем более это Элли, которая ему не нравится. Но внезапно дома у Миллер так уютно, она возражает против его ухода, а муж Элли уже достает из духовки ягодный пирог, и у Кента кружится голова от запаха. Он садится за стол, он неимоверно смущается, но ему снова и снова подливают чай, Алек оказывается тоже копом, правда бывшим, из соседней комнаты время от времени доносятся детские голоса, и Кент сам не замечает, как расслабляется. Это действительно хороший вечер.

***  
Алек Харди ждет свою жену на парковке, и Кент подходит поздороваться, слишком уж невежливым было бы просто пройти мимо.

Они стоят с Харди на улице и разговаривают довольно долго: до тех пор, пока из управления не выходят Чандлер и Миллер. 

Кент видит, как Джо смотрит на Алека. И думает, что ему самому страшно повезло, что в жизни Алека Харди есть Элли Миллер. Кент видит, как Джо смотрит на Алека, но, в отличие от Кента, Алек Харди как раз прекрасно понимает, что начальник его жены глаз не сводит с Кента. 

— До завтра, — прощается Миллер, и Кент вздрагивает, осознавая, сколько он простоял на парковке. И все ради чего?

Харди уводит Миллер к машине, а Кент, как дурак, продолжает смотреть на Чандлера.

Джо вздыхает, достает из кармана баночку с бальзамом и осторожно отвинчивает крышку. А потом резко завинчивает и предлагает:

— Можно сходить куда-нибудь поужинать.

Кенту сначала кажется, что он услышал что-то свое. Что-то такое, что Джо Чандлер никак не мог бы произнести.

— Да, — отвечает Кент поспешно, молясь, чтобы Джо не успел передумать. Он ведь не успел?

Джо не только не успел, но и явно не собирался отменять приглашение.

***  
— Доброе утро! — у Элли Миллер поразительно бодрый голос для раннего утра, и Кент со стоном отрывает голову от своего стола.

— Я не выспался, — бурчит он под изумленным взглядом Элли Миллер.

— Догадываюсь, — отчего-то улыбается Миллер. А потом добавляет: — На тебе галстук, который вчера был на Чандлере.

Кент краснеет. Кент смущенно улыбается. И вдруг спохватывается, что он, наверное, теперь должен огромное количество пирогов и ужинов Алеку Харди. Просто за то, что Алек Харди был в жизни Элли Миллер. Наверное, Майлз был неправ. Им все-таки не хватало самой капельки удачи и счастья.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
